


Official & Approved Translations

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter), IsysSkeeter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: All of translations of my fics stored in one place, if you find a fic that isn't in this please link me in the commentsTodas las traducciones de mis fics en un solo lugar. Si encuentras un fic que no está aquí, por favor déjame el link en los comentarios.
Kudos: 6





	1. 7 Reasons Why Harry Potter Isn’t in Ravenclaw

# 7 Reasons Why Harry Potter Isn’t in Ravenclaw

## “7 Razones Por Las Que Harry No Esta En Ravenclaw”

> ### by TabacatStoner
> 
>   * Spanich in Wattpad [https://my.w.tt/i9TsAhDJ1bb](https://my.w.tt/i9TsAhDJ1bb?fbclid=IwAR11DcBX06232L_tMq16bV3t79j2qGoQ-0qA6diDwOF19cVpPpfYzjLLAS0)
> 



	2. 60 Years in a Summer

# 60 Years in a Summer

## “60 Years in a Summer (TRADUCCIÓN)”

> ### by Maya-0196
> 
>   * Spanich in Fanfiction <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12278584/1/60-Years-in-a-Summer-TRADUCCI%C3%93N>
> 

>   * Spanich in AO3 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890131>
> 

>   * Spanich in Wattpad [ https://www.wattpad.com/story/261303482-60-years-in-a-summer-tomarry-harrymort](https://www.wattpad.com/story/261303482-60-years-in-a-summer-tomarry-harrymort)
> 



	3. All I Care Is You

# All I Care Is You

## “All I Care Is You (TRADUCCIÓN)”

> ### by Maya-0196
> 
>   * Spanich in Fanfiction <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12413123/1/All-I-Care-Is-You-TRADUCCI%C3%93N>
> 

>   * Spanich in AO3 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387602>
> 



	4. Bloody Thirsty

# Bloody Thirsty

## “Bloody Thirsty”

> ### by Meerblume
> 
>   * German in Fanfiction [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11717759/1/](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11717759/1/?fbclid=IwAR3S2pAyFFyAfBoUhAyCdZHHVqaOXHHuPzdXMVANcN_v3xSV6fz21HLgIiY)
> 



	5. Cross-Time

# Cross-Time

## “Cross-Time (Tradução PT)”

> ### by Isys Luna Skeeter Traduções
> 
>   * Portuguese in AO3 [https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439091/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439091/?fbclid=IwAR3MdruC4SJ6Zs3rNBMvyBaAPcI2dFt6ueG_EwXK2lJifPldps37i4wmfAs)
> 

>   * Portuguese in FanFiction [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13837865/1/Cross-Time-Tradução-PT](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13837865/1/Cross-Time-Tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-PT?fbclid=IwAR1W-AEXVGoPtr8-l5jNEYyvEgJyc5ITj0YSo-MQIAvBQUzKKT1Z-MLCG2c)
> 

>   * Portuguese in Wattpad [https://www.wattpad.com/story/252920337-cross-time-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-pt](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252920337-cross-time-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-pt?fbclid=IwAR1-xRq3LEbMyioxX8aPWRbnUMt2y31rS0Lk-RYpeGr8FtBr8NOeYDURwH8)
> 


* * *

## “Cross-Time (Preklad SK)”

> ### by Isys Luna Skeeter Preklad
> 
>   * Slovak in AO3 [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249217/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249217/)
> 

>   * Slovak in FanFiction <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13837871/1/Cross-Time-Preklad-SK>
> 

>   * Slovak in Wattpad [https://www.wattpad.com/story/252923330-cross-time-preklad-skhttps://www.wattpad.com/story/252923330-cross-time-preklad-sk](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252923330-cross-time-preklad-sk)
> 



	6. Pet's Trilogy

# Pet’s Trilogy

## “Pet's Curse (TRADUCCIÓN)”

> ### by Maya-0196
> 
>   * Spanich in Fanfiction <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12280127/1/Pet-s-Curse-TRADUCCI%C3%93N>
> 

>   * Spanich in AO3 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740054/>
> 

>   * Spanich in Wattpad <https://my.w.tt/hyqgHR00acb>
> 



	7. Onmyoji & Sailor Moon

# Onmyoji & Sailor Moon

## “Onmyōji y Sailor Moon”

> ### by Anny Sakura
> 
>   * Spanich in Fanfiction <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13606153/1/Onmy%C5%8Dji-y-Sailor-Moon>
> 

>   * Spanich in AO3 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545941>
> 

>   * Spanich in Wattpad <https://www.wattpad.com/story/228033786-onmy%C5%8Dji-y-sailor-moon>
> 



End file.
